


Wioska u podnóża gór

by Loreen



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Sex, LGBT, Magic, Nature, Peacocks, Religious Fanaticism, lesbian love
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreen/pseuds/Loreen
Summary: "W miłości dwie wolnością łączą się w jedną słodką niewolę"





	1. U podnóża gór

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "W miłości dwie wolności łączą się w jedną słodką niewolę"

W naszej wiosce zawsze obowiązywały zasady. Tradycyjne wartości, które były, są i zapewne będą, przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie. Luzie nauczyli się tak żyć, ufnie podążając za zasadami naszej Wioski u podnóża gór, starszyzny i gwiazd, które wyznaczają pory roku. Żyjemy na co dzień pracą, plonami i modlitwą, szara codzienność wlewa nam się do gardeł, ale tylko ja się nią krztuszę. Jesteśmy zamkniętą społecznością, całe życie siedzimy w bezpiecznych murach naszej wioski. Nie wyściubiamy nosa poza wyznaczone granice i tylko najbardziej psotne i krnąbrne dzieciaki mają śmiałość by wdrapywać się na najwyższe platany i podziwiać, z rozwartymi szeroko ustami, to co ukryte za kamienną barierą. Zewnętrzny świat uderza po oczach swoim pięknem, kipi kolorami, przyćmiewa zmysły dźwiękami i zapachami. W przeciwieństwie do terenów naszego ludu, który nie zna i nie celebruje piękna.

Nasze domy są wykute z tego samego szarego kamienia co mury je okalające. Piaszczyste drogi przy każdym kroku wzbijają w powietrze tumany kurzu. Łączą ze sobą wszystkie domy, pola i łaźnie, spichlerze i studnie, tworząc skomplikowany system dróg, niczym układ krwionośny prowadzą do serca wioski; na Wielki Plac. Miejsce zebrań starszyzny i naszych świętych obrządków. W przeciwieństwie do reszty terenu, Wielki Plac nie jest pokryty miałkim pyłem z dróg. Ziemia jest tu twardo ubita, zasypana grubą warstwą czarnej jak noc skały wulkanicznej. Na samym środku stoi ołtarz z kamienia, z tyłu ustawione są kamienne bloki z niezrozumiałymi dla mnie znakami. Ich sens zna tylko starszyzna, która na każdym obrządku przypomina nam, że są to święte symbole; dar od samej Bogini Vitali. Nikt nie kwestionuje tego co mówią. Wokół Wielkiego Placu pną się ku niebu wielkie drzewa, rzucające cień na ołtarz, dominują nawet nad naszymi domami. Każdego razu, gdy podczas modlitwy klęczę na twardej ziemi, a drobny kamień wrzyna mi się w kolana, wyobrażam sobie, jak drzewa połykają promienie światła. Pochłaniają blask, karmią się nim, by być coraz większe, by sięgać wzrokiem coraz dalej. Są to największe drzewa w naszej wiosce, które swą wielkością dawno przegoniły platany.

Nie licząc drzew wokół ołtarzu i tych rosnących przy murach, okoliczna zieleń jest wyskubana, pieczołowicie wyplewiona przez sprawne kobiece dłonie. Ludzie powiadają, że to wszystko jest zbędne, że jedyna potrzebna do życia roślinność znajduje się na naszych polach uprawnych. Nie wiem, czy im wierzyć.  
Wybija siedemnasta, więc z całą resztą kieruję się główną aleją w stronę Wielkiego placu. Słońce jest jeszcze wysoko na niebie, wciąż w ramionach Bogini zdrowia i plonów, Vitali. Po całym dniu spędzonym na polu czuję, jak palą mnie plecy. Gdy zerkam przez ramię oślepia mnie kontrast między szarym piachem, a piekielną czerwienią mojej skóry. Odwracam wzrok, zamiast tego, spod przymrużonych powiek zerkam w górę, na kojącą zieleń koron drzew. Złocą się, mienią od słońca, które wypaliło mi znak na skórze. Gdy docieramy na plac od razu zajmuję swoje miejsce wśród reszty młodych kobiet. Większość z nich tak jak ja ma już dwadzieścia pięć wiosen za sobą, ale ja w przeciwieństwie do nich nie jestem brzemienna. Uśmiecham się kącikiem ust, z przekąsem. Mnie wkrótce czeka ten sam los.  
Wszyscy są już na swoich miejscach. Jako ostatni na plac wkracza równym krokiem starszyzna. Najwyższy rangą kapłan niesie w rękach zawiniątko. Ta z pozoru niewielka rzecz nadaje Wielkiemu Placowi jeszcze więcej znaczenia i wyjątkowości. Kapłan w końcu dociera do ołtarza, na którym z namaszczeniem i największą ostrożnością kładzie pakunek. Rozwija płowy materiał i wyciąga nefrytową figurkę kobiety, siedzącej po turecku z rękoma złączonymi jak do modlitwy. Wszelkie szepty milkną, gdy wlepiamy wzrok w jedyną piękną rzecz w Wiosce u podnóża gór.


	2. Rytuał

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "W miłości dwie wolności łączą się w jedną słodką niewolę."

Od wielu tygodni na nasze ziemie nie spadła ani kropla deszczu. Susza niczym starość wysysa życie z roślin uprawnych, zamienia ziemię w palącą pustynię, a niegdyś studnie pełne wody, w dziury bez dna. Niepokój wśród mieszkańców wzmaga się, gdy pobliska rzeka maleje z dnia na dzień. Jedynym ratunkiem zdaje się być modlitwa, z domostw słychać błagalne prośby, na przemian z piskiem dzieci i płaczem kobiet. Wszyscy wznoszą ręce ku bezchmurnemu niebu, z niemym pytaniem; za co Vitali karze swoje dzieci?   
Klęczę razem z resztą kobiet na czarnych kamieniach, które teraz parzą, jak rozżarzone węgle. Z pochyloną głową i z cichą modlitwą na ustach nie mogę unieść oczu ku koronom drzew, by fantazjami uśmierzyć ból. Łzy palą spod przymkniętych powiek równie mocno, co ziemia pode mną. Pomruk setek ust wzmaga się, inkantacja niesie się wysoko w stronę nieba, płosząc ptaki, skaczące między gałęziami. Gdybym mogła być jednym z nich, rozpostarłabym skrzydła szeroko, przecinając powietrze wniosłabym się ponad chmury. Wiatr głaskałby moje pióra, chłodził rozgrzany dziób. Lecz zamiast chłodnej ulgi trawi mnie ogień, jęzorami gorąca otula moje ciało i ściska za gardło. Oddychanie staje się trudniejsze, czuję mdły zapach rdzy, a duszący pył wciska mi się do nosa. Z trudem rozchylam sklejone powieki, by ujrzeć jak świat wokół mnie kołysze się na boki, niczym liść na wietrze. Przed upadkiem ratuje mnie silna, ale drobna dłoń kobiety, modlącej się obok mnie. Patrzy na mnie z przestrachem, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jej usta nie przestają się poruszać, wyśpiewując tę samą melodię. Dłoń znika równie szybko, co jej spojrzenie na nowo wbite w nefrytową Vitali. Próbuję powstrzymać dreszcz, który wstrząsa moim ciałem, lecz na próżno. Co się ze mną dzieje?  
Najstarszy z kapłanów unosi dłoń w wyuczonym geście, ucinając naszą pieśń. Teraz na Wielkim Placu króluje cisza, niemal widzę, jak folguje sobie między kamiennymi blokami i gra na nosie wszystkich zebranych. Jednak wolność to tylko złudne wrażenie, że ma się kontrolę nad własnym życiem.  
\- Witajcie, dzieci płodnej Vitali! Błagajmy, aby nasza pieśń wniosła się ponad obłoki tam, gdzie jej królestwo, błagajmy o wybaczenie! Susza trawiąca naszą wioskę to znak! Bogini zdrowia i plonów, miłosierna Vitali jest niezadowolona! Skalaliśmy czystość naszej wioski! Błogosławiony dar, który spływa z jej oczu wprost na nasze pola przepadł! Błagajmy ją o wybaczenie! - nagle wszyscy, zgodni jak jeden mąż, unosimy ręce wysoko nad głowy. Z niewiadomych przyczyn, czuję jak moja poranna strawa podchodzi mi do gardła. Biorę głęboki wdech, ale oddychanie przychodzi mi z trudem, zaciągam się pyłem unoszącym się w powietrzu. W ustach mam nieznośną suchość, a między zębami drobinki piasku. Mogę przysiąc, że lada moment zacznę nim pluć.   
\- Dzieci płodnej Vitali - powtarza kapłan. W dalszej części kręgu słychać okrzyki radości - Nie bójcie się, gdyż Królowa pól jest miłosierna! Wszyscy razem oczyścimy nasza wioskę od skazy i zła, które nęka nasz lud! - kapłan klaszcze w ręce, ale tym razem okrzyki radości przecina wrzask, pełen przerażenia i rozpaczy. Przeszywa mnie, wwierca się w myśli i goni dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Nie zważając na osłabienie, mimowolnie wpatruję się w źródło krzyku ukrytego za jednym z kamiennych filarów. Wrzask urywa się, tak samo nagle jak wybuchł, przerwany napadem duszącego kaszlu. Z cienia wyłaniają się dwie zakapturzone postacie kapłanów, oboje ściskają wątłe ramiona szarpiącego się chłopca. Dzieciak krzyczy, na przemian dławiąc i krztusząc się kaszlem. Jego ruda czupryna żywo odcina się na tle wypłowiałych habitów. Mały Pelops, chłopak ma nie więcej niż dziesięć lat i mieszka z matką w małej przybudówce na granicy wioski. Kolor jego włosów od zawsze był tematem plotek i zaczepek, ponieważ włosy większości z nas mają kolor żyta lub wszechobecnego piachu. Dyskretnie zerkam przez ramię, wodząc wzrokiem po morzu bezbarwnych twarzy. Szukam jego matki i oto jest, kilka rzędów dalej, klęczy wyprostowana jakby ktoś wsadził jej kij w tyłek i pokręcił kilka razy za dużo. Jej twarz nie wyraża absolutnie niczego, szary pył osiadł na powiekach. Mały Pelops zdziera sobie gardło, płaczem wzywa matkę, ale ona obojętna na jego łzy i łkania, nie rusza się z miejsca. Chłopak szarpie się, próbując bezskutecznie wyrwać się z uścisku oprawców. W kącikach jego ust pękają krwawe pęcherzyki, gdy jego głowa opada na pierś. Ten widok mrozi mi krew w żyłach, ponieważ wiem co zaraz nastąpi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "W miłości dwie wolności łączą się w jedną słodką niewolę."

Ręka Pelopsa zwisa nienaturalnie wzdłuż jego ciała, gdy dwóch kapłanów w kapturach, którzy przed chwilą wciskali twarz chłopca w zimny marmur ołtarza, wlecze go w stronę Pustyni. Nazwa adekwatna do miejsca, jak okiem sięgnął sam piach, bielą rażący po oczach i tak lekki, że najlżejszy podmuch wiatru pcha go na wioskową bramę. Tygodnie minęły od ostatniego razu, kiedy mrożące krew w żyłach skrzypienie, zdjęło przerażeniem mieszkańców wioski. Kolumny usypanego piachu zdają się szturmować jedyne wyjście z wioski. Te masywne, dębowe wrota otwierane są tylko w jednym wypadku; nie tak często by ten widok przestał wywoływać ekscytację i nie tak rzadko by ludzie zapomnieli co to oznacza. Cała osada się tu zebrała, ponieważ wszyscy mamy obowiązek uczestniczyć w uroczystościach religijnych.  
Przeciskam się przez tłum niemrawych i zmęczonych od upałów ludzi. Jak stado krów podążamy za swoimi pasterzami, nieważne jak bardzo lejący się z nieba żar parzy nasze ciała. W końcu zatrzymujemy się, otaczając półkręgiem starszyznę i nieprzytomnego chłopaka. Z jego ust sączy się krew, grubymi kroplami rosząc ziemię spragnioną wody równie mocno, jak my wszyscy. Czuję mdłości, czy to od widoku krwi czy z gorąca, więc wbijam wzrok w ziemię, próbując przełknąć kwaśną ślinę. Jako jedyna nie patrzę na egzekucję i choć mogę uciec spojrzeniem, słów najwyższego kapłana nie zagłuszę. Słyszę je, dźwięki bezwstydnie przedzierają się przez moje otępienie.  
\- To dziecko skalało świętość ziem naszych przodków. Przyniosło hańbę boskiej Vitali, która karze nas bezlitosną suszą. Bogini nie zapłacze, póki nie otrzyma zadośćuczynienia, póty ziemia będzie pękać nam pod stopami, a zboża nie obrodzą. – najstarszy z kapłanów sięga dłonią do ust chłopca, mocząc palce w jego krwi. Unosi dłoń wysoko w górę, tak by każdy zobaczył, jak jego skóra lśni czerwienią. Przez tłum przetacza się pomruk. – Choroba toczy tego chłopca. Nie ma tu miejsca dla tych, którzy sprzeciwiają się woli naszej Bogini. W imię Vitali, ja Vasuman*, syn zrodzony z ognia, skazuję cię na wygnanie, byś razem z resztą skalanych dożył swych ostatnich dni w Oazie. Od tej pory w oczach ludzkich i boskich kroczysz wśród zmarłych. – Vasuman klaszcze w dłonie, powoli, niczym w zwolnionym aplauzie. Drewniane wrota skrzypią, burząc piaskowe kolumny. Ludzie cofają się, spłoszeni obcym powiewem chłodu, wdzierającym się z zewnątrz. Ale ja stoję niewzruszona, ze wzrokiem wbitym w krople rozbryzgujące się o ziemię. Czuję na swoich stopach zimny oddech obcego świata, słodki szept wolności. Czy powinna ona pachnieć wanilią?  
Gdy brama rozwiera się do końca, kapłani poprawiają uchwyt na Pelopsie, trzymając go pewnie, lecz jak najdalej od siebie. Tak będzie wyglądała ich droga do Oazy, w bezlitosnej ciszy i obojętności na gasnące życie w ich ramionach. Na tę myśl coś we mnie ożywa i nim zdążę pomyśleć zrywam się i dobiegam do chłopca. Upadam przed nim na kolana, wprost w czerwień, która przesiąka przez moją szatę i togę. Czuję palące spojrzenia wszystkich zgromadzonych, kątem oka widzę jak Vasuman czerwienieje na twarzy, a ja nie przestaję łudzić się, że to z powodu gorąca. Szybko, nim pojawią się ręce by odciągnąć mnie od skalanego, przecieram brzegiem togi jego twarz. Ścieram pot, krew i kurz zmieszany razem ze łzami, które jak drobne strumyki zaschły na jego policzkach.  
Jestem zbyt wycieńczona by krzyczeć, gdy obca siła ciągnie mnie z dala od chłopca. Nogami ryję ziemię, wnosząc tumany kurzu, a myślami widzę swoje skrzydła. Krążą nad tym wstrząśniętym stadem, topiąc je w pyle, który przecież wdychają od dnia narodzin, po dzień, w którym zwracają ziemi to co do niej należy.  
Ruda czupryna wraz z płowymi habitami znikają za murami i wszystko wraca do normy. Wszystko cichnie, a ja upadam, bo obca siła znika.  
Tej nocy bogini płacze morzem łez.

* Tłum. z łac. „zrodzony z ognia”.


End file.
